People are increasingly relying upon computing devices to obtain, store, and retrieve various types of content, such as personal photos, music, and video files. While each of these files will have some type of file name, users generally do not remember the filenames and instead rely on the files being in certain folders, or having searchable data provided with the files. For example, a digital music file purchased from a music provider will generally include data enabling that file to be located by specific information, such as artist or title. In many cases, however, a user might not remember the artist or title of a song, which can make locating that song difficult. Further, a user generally will not have the ability to add to this data to assist with searching or provide additional information about that song.
Various other types of content will generally not have any such associated data. For example, a digital picture captured by the device or a media file recorded on the device will not include identifying data, other than potentially specific information such as the date and time at which the file was captured. Users typically have to manually name or organize these files in order to be able to locate and retrieve those files at a later time. Certain systems and services enable a user to provide a tag or label with various types of files, but these tags typically have to be manually entered by the user, which can be time consuming and, in the case of small portable devices such as cell phones, difficult when a long tag has to be typed by the user on a small keyboard or otherwise entered on the portable device.